


Автомастерская Хейлов

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Около часа ночи машина Стайлза вдруг глохнет, но в шаговой доступности очень удачно оказывается круглосуточная автомастерская семьи Хейлов. За неимением других вариантов Стайлз идёт туда, где и встречает самого сексуального механика на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автомастерская Хейлов

— Ну что за чёрт! — бессильно взмахнул руками Стайлз, когда джип не захотел заводиться даже после долгих уговоров и просьб. 

Сегодняшний день у Стайлза явно не задался. Сначала он проспал первую пару у своего жуткого декана мистера Харриса. Потом выяснилось, что деньги на обед остались в куртке, которую он забыл дома. Затем позвонил Скотт и слёзно умолял его посидеть с Джеем, потому что его няня, семнадцатилетняя Кити, заболела. Стайлз, конечно, согласился (тем более крестника он любил), но это не отменило того факта, что Джей занял всё его свободное время, которое Стилински планировал потратить на написание жизненно необходимой ему статьи. И вот, как апогей сегодняшнего невезения, сломался джип. Почти в час ночи! 

Стайлз вылез из машины и беспомощно осмотрелся по сторонам. Он очень редко ездил по этой дороге, поэтому практически не знал окрестностей. Но именно сегодня привычный маршрут пришлось изменить: на знакомой до каждого сантиметра дороге велись работы. То ли трубы под землёй испортились, то ли ещё что-то. 

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и полез за телефоном, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор. Парень как раз заканчивал листать контакты, когда телефон мигнул ему прощальной заставкой, высветил пустую батарею и погас. 

— Да вы издеваетесь! — простонал Стайлз, с трудом сдерживая желание выкинуть сотовый куда-нибудь в кусты и побиться головой о капот машины. 

Немногочисленные виднеющиеся поблизости дома были уже тёмными — люди спали, и будить их Стайлз не хотел. Самым правильным решением было бы отыскать дом с ещё бодрствующими жителями или что-нибудь работающее круглосуточно. Но пока ничего похожего в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось. 

— Ну хоть что-нибудь, — бормотал Стайлз, оглядываясь. — Ну хоть бар, хоть магазинчик с сонным продавцом! Ну хоть… о! 

_"Автомастерская Хейлов". Режим работы: круглосуточно._

Это была удача. Невероятная удача за весь сегодняшний день. Хотя, если так посмотреть, то полчаса назад уже начался новый день, но это было не так важно, потому что Стайлз нашёл не просто круглосуточную забегаловку, он нашёл место, где ему могут сразу починить машину. По крайней мере, Стилински очень надеялся, что поломку можно устранить быстро. Потому что представить свою жизнь без машины он не мог уже с шестнадцати лет. 

— Здравствуйте! — бодро крикнул Стайлз, входя в мастерскую. — Есть кто-нибудь?

За ближайшей дверью что-то глухо упало, а потом из комнаты вышла девушка. Симпатичная, но уже немного сонная. 

— Чего тебе? — не очень-то вежливо спросила она. 

— Машина сломалась, — развёл руками Стайлз. 

— Дерек! — крикнула девушка куда-то в сторону. — Иди, помоги парню.

После этого девушка спокойно удалилась обратно в комнату, а с другой стороны послышался звук шагов. Стайлз обернулся к предположительно Дереку и улыбнулся. 

— Что случилось? — тоже забывая про элементарные правила вежливости спросил показавшийся из подсобных помещений мужчина.

_Сексуальный мужчина с лёгкой небритостью и в обтягивающей торс майке._

— Привет, — протянул Стайлз, с лёгкой завистью оглядывая накаченные руки Дерека. — У меня машина заглохла. Буквально в пяти минутах ходьбы. И телефон сдох, так что я даже эвакуатор вызвать не смог. Пошёл искать, откуда можно позвонить и наткнулся на вас, что я расцениваю как счастливую случайность. 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза непонятным взглядом, потом подошёл к столу, взял ключи и пошёл к стоящей в самом углу мастерской чёрной камаро. 

— Эвакуатора у нас нет, но если недалеко, то на тросе дотащим, — пояснил свои действия Дерек, коротким кивком предлагая Стайлзу сесть на пассажирское сидение. 

Долго упрашивать Стилински не надо было. Он быстро запрыгнул в шикарную машину и широко улыбнулся. Сна не было ни в одном глазу: сказывались три кружки кофе (который ему вообще пить нежелательно) и о _чень сексуальный мужчина в обалденном авто рядом_. Это была практически ожившая порнографическая мечта. Не то чтобы Стайлз часто фантазировал в таком ключе, но иногда на него накатывало. Так вот, Дерек в своей обтягивающей майке за рулём камаро вполне мог бы стать такой фантазией. 

Правда Дерек, в отличии от всё той же фантазии, не спешил сексуально улыбаться, притягивать Стайлза к себе, целовать и немедленно заниматься горячим сексом в машине. Мужчина хоть и выглядел как порноактёр, явно не собирался воплощать в жизнь все желания Стайлза. _"Или его вообще не привлекают парни"_ , — подумал Стилински и окончательно загрустил. 

— Два часа, — неожиданно сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз встрепенулся и посмотрел на него слегка непонимающим взглядом. Мужчина раздражённо выдохнул и махнул рукой в сторону джипа, который они как раз затащили в мастерскую. 

— Мне нужно два часа на починку, — пояснил Дерек, смотря на Стайлза как на несмышленого ребёнка.

— О, — сказал Стилински и пару раз хлопнул руками по бёдрам. — Хорошо, два так два. Я посижу тут?

— Почему бы тебе не пойти домой? — предложил мужчина. — И прийти за машиной завтра утром.

— Я далеко живу, а денег на такси у меня нет, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Тем более, у меня нет времени, чтобы заезжать сюда утром. Я тихо посижу, обещаю. Не буду мешать.

Дерек вздохнул, будто решение Стайлза принесло ему массу разочарования, но кивнул на небольшой диванчик около стены. Стайлз просиял и, прихватив с собой ноутбук, отправился на предложенное место. У него было два часа, чтобы поработать над статьёй, и раз уж этой ночью он всё равно не собирался спать, то какая разница, где именно он будет работать. Правда, совсем скоро оказалось, что разница всё-таки есть. Дома Стайлз мог отвлекаться разве что на разные ссылки в интернете, а тут Стилински начал отвлекаться на механика. 

Дерек не сильно шумел, не включал музыку и не ругался, как некоторые работники автомастерских. По всему было видно, что он предпочитает работать в тишине (в отличие от того же Стайлза, который ничего не мог делать без фоновых звуков). Нет, Стайлз не отвлекался бы, даже если Дерек начал бы петь оперные арии или читать реп. Но сейчас Стайлза отвлекал сам мужчина. 

Дерек не делал ничего предосудительного. Он просто выполнял свою работу. А именно наклонялся, чтобы что-то взять, тянулся за каким-то инструментом, пачкал руки, а потом этими руками машинально проводил по лбу и был очень горячим. Или просто у Стайлза давно не было секса. А сексуальный механик был слишком уж сексуальным. 

Стайлз так увлёкся собственными мыслями, что упустил момент, когда в мастерской появилась уже знакомая невежливая девушка. Она постояла около своей двери, посмотрела на Дерека, потом перевела взгляд на Стайлза и, вздохнув, пошла к последнему. 

— Кофе будешь? — спросила девушка, вырывая Стилински из океана пошлых мыслей. 

— Нет, спасибо, — энергично замотал головой Стайлз. — Ещё одна кружка на сегодня и я начну бегать по потолку.

— Ну как хочешь, — пожала плечами девушка и бесцеремонно уселась рядом. — Кора Хейл. 

— Стайлз Стилински, — представился Стайлз, с интересом разглядывая новую знакомую. — Ты похожа на Дерека.

— Конечно похожа, — усмехнулась Кора. — Я же его сестра. 

— Оу, — протянул Стайлз. — Значит, это семейный бизнес? 

— Что-то вроде, — отозвалась Кора. — Хотя я тут скорее на добровольных началах. 

— Припахали посредством угроз и грубой силы? — понимающе улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Скорее вкрадчивых разговоров и давления, — рассеялась Кора. — Тут всем заправляет мой дядя, а он тот ещё мастак договариваться. 

Стайлз усмехнулся и внимательно присмотрелся к Коре. Она была довольно симпатичная, на вид его ровесница. И Стилински определённо где-то её уже видел. 

— Скажи, а ты случайно не была на летнем танцевальном батле? — спросил Стайлз, вызывая в памяти вспышки лазеров и грохот музыки. 

— Я тоже сейчас сижу и думаю, где же я тебя видела, — улыбнулась Кора. — Мир тесен. 

— И не говори, — закивал Стайлз, решительно захлапывая крышку ноутбука. — У меня есть маффины, хочешь?

Дерек, поначалу порадовавшийся, что клиент попался немногословный и тихий, с неудовольствием посмотрел на разговорившуюся парочку. Кора всегда была болтлива, а теперь, видимо, нашла идеального собеседника, который точно так же выстреливал сотней слов в минуту. Это раздражало, на самом деле. Не то чтобы совсем сильно, но всё-таки. 

Дерек не любил, когда клиенты оставались в мастерской. В основном потому, что вечно лезли что-то советовать, будто это они были специалистами, а Дерек ничего не знает. Практически каждый считал своим непосредственным долгом объяснить Хейлу, как именно стоит чинить машину. После этого Дереку обычно хотелось выбрасывать слишком важничающих мужчин за дверь, но Питер строго следил за соблюдением всех правил вежливости. Поэтому приходилось терпеть. 

Стайлз изначально был нормальный, полностью устраивающим Дерека клиентом. Он тихо сидел на диване, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, иногда задумчиво проводя расфокусированным взглядом вокруг, видимо, строя у себя в голове предложения, потому что потом принимался быстро стучать пальцами по клавишам. Стайлз, скорее всего, был либо студентом, либо только что закончившим колледж. И Дерека всё устраивало, даже останавливающийся на нём пару раз задумчивый взгляд (да, Хейл прекрасно чувствовал все взгляды, обращённые на него). 

А потом пришла Кора и испортила эту уютную почти тишину. Так что теперь они болтали, ели маффины и раздражали Дерека своим смехом. И самое печальное, что Хейл не мог просто взять и выбросить их на улицу. Поэтому приходилось терпеть. 

— Всё, — сказал Дерек спустя, как он и обещал, два часа. — Готово. 

Стайлз радостно улыбнулся, полез в куртку за бумажником и комично округлил глаза. 

— Блин, я же забыл деньги дома, — простонал Стилински. 

— Оставь свой телефон, завезёшь оплату завтра, — пожала плечами Кора. 

— Правда? Можно так, да? — обрадовался Стайлз, смотря почему-то на Дерека. 

На самом деле они так никогда не делали, но Хейл всё-таки кивнул. Стайлз расплылся в широкой улыбке и неожиданно протянул Дереку маффин.

— Деньги завезу завтра, а пока вот, — пояснил Стилински. — Что-то вроде мини благодарности за работу. 

— Не люблю сладкое, — покачал головой Дерек.

У Стайлза в глазах что-то мелькнуло, но Хейл не успел рассмотреть, что именно: Стилински быстро перевёл взгляд на Кору.

— Тогда тебе в благодарность за полуночные разговоры. 

— Не откажусь, — хмыкнула Кора. — До завтра? 

— До завтра, — закивал Стайлз, подскочил с дивана и пожал руку Дереку. —Спасибо, чувак, ты меня очень, очень выручил. 

Дерек не успел ничего ответить, как Стайлз уже обменялся телефонами с Корой, оставил ей три маффина и сел в джип. 

— Прикольный, — заметила Кора, когда машина Стайлза медленно выехала из мастерской. — И танцует классно.

Дерек пожал плечами. У него Стайлз не вызывал никаких эмоций, просто ещё один клиент, о котором через неделю Хейл и не вспомнит. 

*_*_*

— Привет! — раздался весёлый голос от двери.

Дереку этот голос показался знакомым, но тем не менее отвлекаться Хейл не стал, продолжая работу. 

—Стайлз, — крикнула в ответ Кора, — проходи.

Стайлз, точно. Ночной клиент, который должен был сегодня завезти оплату. Дерек его почему-то даже и не ждал вовсе, особенно когда время перевалило за шесть часов вечера. Но, видимо, студент был честный (а ведь они с Корой даже не проверили, свой ли номер телефона он дал). 

— Привет, — раздалось у Дерека почти над ухом, и Хейл чуть не долбанулся головой об открытый капот. — Это тебе. 

Дерек перевёл взгляд с лица Стайлза на его руки и обнаружил в них большой пакет. Судя по запаху — с едой. 

— Ну, в смысле не всё тебе, конечно, — тут же поправился Стайлз. — Просто ты не ешь сладкое, так что я решил купить тебе китайской еды. Но потом подумал, что ты можешь не любить и китайскую еду тоже, так что я набрал всего понемножку. В общем, возьми, что нравится, а остальное мы сами съедим. Студенты, знаешь ли, вообще люди почти всеядные. 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза с непередаваемым изумлением, словно не зная, что делать дальше и как вообще реагировать. Стайлз стал первым (и единственным) клиентом, который попытался его накормить. 

— Я не голоден, — в результате покачал головой Дерек.

— Ну что же ты отказываешься от бесплатной еды, племянничек? — сладко пропели откуда-то сбоку.

Дерек вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на дядю. Питер был как всегда мил, вежлив и пушист. А на Стайлза смотрел как волк на зайца. Однако Стилински это, по всей видимости, не смутило, он тут же расплылся в улыбке и с готовностью ответил на рукопожатие. 

— Привет, я Стайлз. Мне Дерек ночью машину отремонтировал, а у меня денег не оказалось с собой, поэтому я приехал их сегодня отдать. А ещё вчера он отказался от маффинов, и я решил купить что-нибудь другое. Кстати, Кора, мне вчера не показалось, что ты говорила о твоей любимой мексиканской кухне? Так что я и её купил. А вы Питер Хейл, как я понимаю, да? Какую кухню предпочитаете? У меня тут много что есть. Но только более или менее традиционное, никаких там кухонь племени Нуаро из северной Африки. 

Дерек смотрел на Стайлза с лёгким удивлением, медленно трансформирующимся в раздражение. Кора, как оказалось, была ещё не самым болтливым человеком. Это почётное звание только что перешло к Стайлзу, который говорил и говорил без остановки уже несколько минут. Причём его речь была явно монологом, и в каких-либо ответных фразах парень не нуждался. 

Дерек и сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим за столом с коробкой китайской еды в руках. Стайлз продолжал о чём-то рассказывать, Кора с готовностью поддерживала разговор, а Питер стал благородным слушателем. Дереку же хотелось вернуться к работе. Просто вернуться к своей работе и всё. 

Хейл почти не уловил тот момент, когда Стайлз ответил на звонок, подскочил с места и, быстро попрощавшись со всеми, уехал. Для Дерека всё, что делал этот парень было слишком быстрым, внезапным и неожиданным. 

— Какой милый мальчик, — умилительно сказал Питер. — Дерек, присмотрись. 

Дерек неодобрительно посмотрел на дядю, который своими намёками уже заколебал. Питер любил лезть в личную жизнь своих племянников, поясняя это заботой об их благополучии. Вот и неделю назад он опять начал приставать к Дереку с вопросами о том, когда же тот найдёт себе партнёра. И ведь доказать дяде, что личная жизнь на то и личная, что его не касается, так и не удалось. Не удалось ни Лоре, ни Коре, ни Дереку. Оставалось только смириться. 

— А мне ты присмотреться к нему не пожелаешь? — усмехнулась Кора. — Может быть Стайлз у нас исключительно по девочкам. 

— Сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Питер. — Сильно сомневаюсь. 

Почему Дерек два года назад не сбежал в Нью-Йорк вместе с Лорой так и осталось для него самого загадкой. 

*_*_*

— Если я сказал, что всё нормально, Скотт, значит так и есть, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я уже сдал статью и мне определенно не трудно посидеть с крестником. Так что можете уже погулять с Эллисон в радость. 

Скотт поблагодарил его не меньше пятнадцати раз и только потом сбросил звонок. Стайлз всё это время строил рожицы Джею, чем вызывал поток бурного детского восторга. Сидеть с Джеем было вообще интересно. Стайлз любил возиться с детьми, возможно в нём бурлил нерастраченный потенциал старшего брата. Эллисон же утверждала, что это его отцовский инстинкт, и что в будущем Стайлз станет прекрасным папой. Сам Стилински этого, конечно, не отрицал, но представить себя родителем пока не мог, живя почти как в анекдоте про киндер сюрприз. Зато старшим братом или любимым крёстным он мог быть сколько угодно. 

— Итак, Джей, — сказал Стайлз, важно надувая щёки, — чем мы хотим с тобой заняться? 

Годовалый Джейсон Маккол явно хотел играть. По крайней мере, это Стайлз заключил по его взмахам руками и бессодержательным словам. Годовалый Джейсон Маккол ещё определённо хотел конфет, но Стайлз знал, что Эллисон его просто убьёт, если узнает, какую гадость он дал её сыну. 

— Хм, — задумался Стайлз. — Как насчёт поехать в парк и покормить уток? Не возражаешь?

Джей не возражал. Вряд ли он вообще понял, о чём сказал Стайлз, но был наверняка не против кормёжки уток. Да и Эллисон всегда была благодарна, когда Стилински гулял с крестником на свежем воздухе. 

Стайлз уже миллион раз наклонился, чтобы поддержать Джея за руку , ведя к небольшому озерцу, где гордо плавали разжиревшие от постоянной кормёжки всеми прохожими ленивые утки. Малыш совсем недавно научился ходить, поэтому теперь с непередаваемым детским любопытством и энтузиазмом пользовался новой способностью. Все попадающиеся им на встречу пожилые дамы умиленно улыбались и, кажется, говорили, что это так мило: молодой папа гуляет с сыном в парке. Раньше Стайлз постоянно пытался сказать им, что он всего лишь крёстный, но потом бросил это дело. Какая разница, что о нём будут думать благопристойные пожилые леди? 

— Стайлз! 

Стилински повернулся и радостно помахал рукой приближающейся Коре, за которой с неохотой следовал Дерек.

— Привет, — улыбнулась Кора, во все глаза рассматривая Джея. — Неужели твой?

— Привет, — качнул головой Стайлз, поднимая Джейсона на руки, чтобы он мог лучше посмотреть, с кем это они разговаривают. — Похож на меня? 

— Тётя? — спросил Джей, ткнув пальчиком в направлении Коры.

— Ага, тётя, — подтвердил Стайлз.

— Дядя? — снова поинтересовался Джей, переводя указующий перст на подошедшего Дерека.

— Именно, — закивал Стайлз. — Тётя Кора и дядя Дерек. А это Джейсон Маккол, к вашим услугам. 

Стайлз поклонился вместе с Джеем, чем вызвал смех последнего. Кора и Дерек смотрели недоверчиво, будто не могли поверить, что действительно видят Стайлза. 

— У него не твоя фамилия, — заметил Дерек. — И вы не слишком-то похожи. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Джей мой крестник. Ребёнок лучшего друга. И это хорошо, что мы не похожи, а то перед Скоттом было бы не очень удобно. А вы что тут делаете? Прогуливаете работу? 

— У нас тоже бывают выходные, — рассмеялась Кора. — И я смогла на этот раз вытащить Дерека погулять.

— А Дерек не любит гулять? — усмехнулся Стайлз. —Как же ты тогда проводишь все выходные? Нет, только не говори, что сидя на диване с книгой, я этого не выдержу. 

— А что плохого в книгах? —сложил руки на груди Дерек.

— Да ничего… Так ты что, серьёзно… Ну чуваааак, — обиженно протянул Стилински.

Джей и Дерек посмотрели на него практически с одинаковым удивлением, а вот Кора захихикала.

— А что такое? — спросил Хейл. — Чего ты возмущаешься? 

— Я не возмущаюсь. Просто… — вздохнул Стайлз. — Просто… Ты весь такой и сидишь читаешь… 

— Да что в этом такого-то? — возмутился Дерек, пока Кора тихо сгибалась от смеха. — Какой такой?

— Ты реально не понимаешь? — удивился Стайлз. — Чувак, да ты же ходячий секс! С крутой машиной и кожанкой, с этой своей лёгкой небрежной небритостью. Ты должен проводить своё свободное время в клубах или барах, зависать с девчонками или парнями. Кора, скажи ему! 

— Я говорю это ему уже года два, Стайлз, — отозвалась девушка. — И не помогает. 

— Секс, — чётко проговорил годовалый Джейсон Маккол и гордо улыбнулся. 

— О боже, — простонал Стайлз, посмотрев на крестника идеально круглыми глазами. — Почему ты запомнил именно это? 

— Секс, — снова повторил Джей и засмеялся. 

— Если он скажет это при Эллисон, меня просто четвертуют, —вздохнул Стайлз. 

— Ну так объясни ему, что этого говорить не надо, — пожала плечами Кора.

— Как ты поступала, когда тебе в детстве говорили что-то не делать? — спросил Стайлз.

— Пошла и делала, —хмыкнула Кора. —Но ведь можно же что-то сделать? 

— Теоретически, — закивал Стилински. — Но я пока не придумал, что именно.

— Секс! — внёс свою лепту Джей и указал на Дерека.

— Да, ты прав, но зачем повторять? — застонал Стайлз. — Так, надо срочно что-то придумать. О! Джей, это слово означает, что человек очень симпатичный и тебе нравится. 

Джей посмотрел на Стайлза, потом на Дерека, а затем важно кивнул. 

— Ути, — сказал он, тыкая пальцем куда-то в сторону.

— Да, — облегчённо сказал Стилински. — Сейчас мы пойдём кормить уток. И больше Стайлз не будет говорить никаких компрометирующих его слов, определённо. 

Он поставил Джейсона на дорожку. Тот тут же вцепился в его джинсы и настойчиво подёргал.

— Ладно, ребята, я пошёл, — махнул рукой Хейлам Стайлз. — Хорошего выходного. 

Они с Джеем медленно прошли несколько метров, а потом Стайлз подхватил его на руки, вызвав у ребёнка заливистый смех. 

— Симпатичный человек, который тебе нравится, — хитро протянула Кора.

— Замолчи, — буркнул Дерек. — Ему просто нужно было что-то сказать.

— Ну-ну, — покивала сестра. 

— Пошли уже в этот твой магазин, — сказал Дерек. — И я не собираюсь с ним встречаться. 

— Ну-ну, — повторила Кора и со смехом увернулась от подзатыльника. 

*_*_*

— Ну детка, ну ты не можешь так со мной поступить, — простонал Стайлз. — Это же нечестно!

Машина к стенаниям осталась безучастна и заводиться не пожелала. Стайлз попробовал ещё несколько раз повернуть ключ зажигания, но всё было тщетно. 

— Почему ты подвела меня именно сейчас? — вздохнул Стайлз. — Почему ты не могла заглохнуть, например, завтра? Давай сейчас ты поедешь, а завтра заглохнешь? 

Джип не отреагировал и на это, упорно продолжая стоять на месте и не собираясь никуда ехать. Стайлз, несильно приложившись лбом об руль, достал телефон и вызвал эвакуатор. А потом набрал номер Лидии.

— Привет, — убито начал Стайлз. — Пообещай, что не будешь сильно злиться.

— Уже злюсь, — отозвалась Мартин. — Ты должен быть где-то рядом с моим домом, потому что время…

— У меня машина сломалась, — выдохнул Стайлз и отчего-то зажмурился. 

— Стилински, —произнесла Лидия угрожающим тоном. — Ты хочешь сказать, что сегодня не появишься? 

— Появлюсь! — тут же воскликнул Стайлз, подскакивая на сидении. — Просто чуть позже, ладно? Дождусь эвакуатора, заедем в какую-нибудь мастерскую, я сдам машину, вызову такси и буду у тебя.

— Если ты не появишься через час, то можешь не появляться вообще, — отрезала Мартин и положила трубку. 

Стайлз вздохнул и снова упал на руль. Лидия была его идеей фикс ещё со школы. Он всегда хотел сходить с ней на свидание или оказаться в паре по лабораторной работе. Причём в последнее время его безграничная влюблённость в неё несколько поутихла и обрела границы, но это ни сколько не мешало всё ещё идти к своей цели. Да, Стайлз был твёрдо уверен, что они с Лидией идеальная пара. И никакие порнографически сны с участием других женщин и мужчин не изменяли этого факта. 

Эвакуатор приехал через пятнадцать минут, чему Стайлз был неимоверно рад. Молодой немногословный парень — Бойд — молча кивал на каждое слова Стайлза, неторопливо направляясь к самой ближайшей хорошей мастерской (время временем, но отдавать свою детку в плохие руки Стайлз не собирался). А когда перед ним оказалась знакомая вывеска, Стилински понял, что машина окажется в хороших руках. Сильных, мускулистых, с разводами машинного масла, горячих руках Дерека Хейла. 

Вселенная было несправедлива. 

Нет, не потому что Дерек Хейл плохо чинил автомобили, а потому что желание посидеть и посмотреть на его работу начало медленно перевешивать желание прийти к Лидии. Это было впервые, на памяти Стайлза (наглая ложь, потому что однажды он так же не пришёл. Но тогда они со Скоттом в дрова напились, потому что Арджент и Маккол расстались. Чтобы через день снова стать самой сахарной парочкой в школе). 

Дерек сидел на диване и лениво просматривал новости в интернете. Работы пока не было, но Бойд позвонил и сказал, что везёт к нему старенький джип. Старенький джип в голове у Хейла сразу же проассоциировался с машиной говорливого студента, который неожиданно сдружился с Корой так сильно, что она уже пару раз сбегала с работы, чтобы вместе с ним посидеть с "тем очаровательным малышом, помнишь, Дерек?". Дерек конечно же помнил, потому что Кора всякий раз сама об этом напоминала, а дядя Питер умилялся и говорил, что девочке пора замуж и становиться матерью. 

Когда с улицы посигналили и Дерек пошёл открывать ворота, то он понял, что думать о Стайлзе не стоило: Вселенная, видимо, прочитала его мысли и подкинула Стилински сюда. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся Стайлз, спрыгивая с пассажирского сидения эвакуатора. — Как дела? 

Дерек неопределённо мотнул головой, ловя на себе быстрый оценивающий взгляд. Этот парень либо не стеснялся показывать свой интерес, либо абсолютно не умел скрывать его. Ну или Дереку просто всё это казалось и никакого интереса не было. 

— Что опять с твоей машиной? — спросил Дерек. 

— Не заводится, — развёл руки в стороны Стайлз. — И это так печально, что дальше не куда. Мои планы нарушены на корню.

На это Дерек ничего не ответил, да и Стайлз ждать не стал. Он расплатился с Бойдом (накинув приличные чаевые, к слову) и тут же унёсся в гараж. Когда там появился и Дерек, то Стилински уже сидел на диване и жаловался на судьбу Коре и неожиданно вылезшему из своего кабинета Питеру. 

— Вот только представьте, только представьте, — взмахивал Стайлз руками, — я столько ждал! И тут, когда у нас должен был быть самый романтический вечер всех времён и народов, моя детка не заводится. Хм, это как-то двусмысленно звучит, но вы поняли. Просто отказывается ехать, вы представляете? И если я не появлюсь у Лидии через полчаса, то на следующие года два вообще можно забыть обо всех попытках.

Питер сочувственно похлопал Стилински по плечу. Точнее, это должно было быть сочувственно, но хитрая улыбка на лице у Хейла-старшего никак с сочувствием не вязалась. 

— Успеешь, Стайлз, успеешь, — закивал Питер. — Сейчас Дерек быстренько определит проблему и время её решения, мы оформим договор и ты поедешь на свидание со своей мечтой. Дерек? 

— Двигатель, — отозвался Хейл, быстро определяя поломку. — Точное время сказать не могу, от одного дня до трёх, оставь телефон, мы позвоним. 

— Мой телефон есть у Коры, — протянул Стайлз, с грустью смотря на машину.

Дерек кивнул и принялся снимать с себя рубашку, чтобы она не мешала. Стайлз завис, когда Хейл остался в той самой белой обтягивающей майке, в которой встретил его в первый раз. Питер, заметив это, хмыкнул и схватил Кору за руку и потянул за собой.

— Тогда мы сейчас договорчик быстренько распечатаем, ты пока тут посиди, Кора тебе его принесёт.

Стайлз кивнул, прилипнув взглядом к спине Дерека. Потом взгляд заскользил ниже и так и остался в районе поясницы. Дерек тоже отчего-то не стал возражать Питеру, хотя обычно все договора заключались в его кабинете. Почему-то в данный момент взгляд Стайлза совсем не отвлекал. 

Некоторое время в гараже стояла относительная тишина. Стайлз, с трудом оторвав взгляд от задницы самого сексуального механика на свете, с сомнением смотрел на телефон. Если вызвать такси сейчас, то он как раз успеет к Лидии, чтобы сводить её на идеальное свидание и доказать, что он идеальная для неё пара. С другой стороны, в нескольких метрах от него работал Дерек, который постоянно нагибался, из-за чего джинсы обтягивали бёдра ещё сильнее, а майка всё норовила уползти наверх. Но ведь не может же Стайлз сидеть здесь все трое суток? 

Кора принесла договор. Стайлз подписал даже не глядя, но Хейл покачала головой и, щёлкнув пальцами перед его носом, ткнула пальцем в листок. 

_"Дерека интересуют парни, а мы с Питером закрываем мастерскую на сан.день и идём гулять"._

Стайлз в изумлении посмотрел на Кору, потом перевёл взгляд на Дерека, который — _о Боже мой!_ — так за чем то потянулся, что джинсы сползли чуть вниз, а майка задралась совсем наверх, обнажив тем самым полоску голой кожи прямо на пояснице, и не глядя впихнул липовый договор в руки Коре. Та понимающе усмехнулась и выпорхнула из гаража. Лидия, с которой у Стайлза могла бы быть шикарная свадьба и куча очаровательных детишек, только что проиграла голой пояснице Дерека Хейла. 

Когда Стайлз подошёл и прямо перед носом у Дерека захлопнул капот собственной машины, Хейл совсем не удивился. Действительно не удивился, потому что всё прекрасно видел и чувствовал. Да и смска, пришедшая три минуты назад от дядюшки, гласила о том, что они с Корой "тут всё нахрен закроют и не откроют до тех пор, пока Дерек со Стайлзом хотя бы не попробуют". 

— А как же твоё свидание с мечтой? — уточнил Хейл, вытирая руки наброшенным на плечо полотенцем. 

— Ну не знаю, — якобы задумчиво протянул Стайлз. — А куда ты предлагаешь сходить? 

— До ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, — усмехнулся Дерек, притягивая Стилински к себе за шлевки джинсов. — Устроит?

— Вполне, — кивнул Стайлз и первый поцеловал Хейла.

Идеальное свидание с Лидией, после которого у них могли бы быть шикарная свадьба и куча очаровательных детишек, только что всухую проиграло горячему сексу с Дереком Хейлом. 

_А может быть и чему-то большему._


End file.
